7965 Millennium Falcon
''7965 Millennium Falcon- $140.00 '7965 Millennium Falcon 'is a 2011-released LEGO set in the Star Wars theme, and costs $140.00. 'Minifigures included: *Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi, with brown cape and plastic brown hood, and a blue, chrome lightsaber *Chewbacca, with his Wookiee crossbow *Han Solo, with a blaster *Princess Leia Organa, with a blaster *Luke Skywalker, with a double-sided head and training helmet and hair, along with a blue, chrome lightsaber and a blaster and, who could forget... *Darth Vader, with his iconic black cape and red, chrome lightsaber '''The Millennium Falcon 'General:' The Millennium Falcon: it's the ship that ran the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs...and the LEGO set backs up this claim. The ship looks realistic; the past generations of the Falcon were loose scrap piles compared to this one. The frame of the Falcon is sturdy-one can fly this baby around the house at lightspeed and be assured that the base and frame won't collapse. And it's not too heavy either. Even a seven year old could take the Falcon for a spin and not become tired easily. The Millennium Falcon is an interactive set. A total of thirteen individual, different flaps that form the outside of the ship open up to reveal the internal structure. The flaps are held in place much better than the previous Falcon, and won't break off. Inside are: *A snazzy-looking computer dashboard with two brown seats *Four brown seats surronding the Dejarik ''board *One smuggler's compartment, which can hold a single minifigure *Two uncomfortable-looking beige beds *A random red coffee cup *The hyperdrive *Some sort of vent with two handles to the side where Chewy fixes the hyperdrive *Storage container for guns and wrenches *The trainer droid Luke uses while on the Falcon *The ramp leading to and from the Falcon *One cramped cockpit *Top and bottom quad turrets; the top can come off to reveal a slider that can hold two figures to "man" the turrets 'Inside Details and Analysis' There are a few things to point out on the inside of the Millennium Falcon. First off, the hyperdrive has these two pieces that look like tires. They look cool but are impossible to plant on the base. Therefore, they will flop around a little and make some noise. Not a big deal but still something to point out. The storage compartment for the wrenches and weapons really should only be used for display. When flying around the ship, the tools and such will fall out very easily. There's this roof on the outside that is supposed to act as a hallway to the cockpit. This can move around in incriments, but will get in the way of the flaps next to it. In fact, the "hallway" doesn't actually lead to the cockpit. There is not opening to the cockpit. Beneath the large flap on the front of the Falcon is a little "compartment". It works well to hold things when playing with the ship while it's open, but once the flaps are closed, the compartment opens up because the large flap was a wall. Stored stuff can then fall out. The smuggler's compartment is a neat idea, and can hold one minifigure, accessable via a totally inconspicuous red handle. However, this compartment is difficult to open and use because it is directly below one of the two arches on the sides of the set that aren't flaps. Probably the worst part of the set is the ramp on the left side of the Falcon. It does in fact move down, but it's right below the other arch, making the same issue above. However, the main problem is that the four landing legs on the bottom of the Falcon are too short to allow the ramp to fully come out. In this way, minifigures have to go on their chest and crawl up to "get in" the Falcon. The second irratable part of this set is that a lot of the decorations are stickers. And stickers easily peel off, especially when bent in the packaging. There's a lot of stickers in this set, which is disappointing. The cockpit is snug on the side, but a little cramped. Only two minifigures can fit in, and a lot of people have trouble finding out how to position them to fit. One issue with the cockpit is that the entire thing is prone to falling off if bumped downwards, however it is snapped back onto place fairly easily. It looks really neat on the outside, and has no stickers for the window, which is painted. The computer dashboard is very nice. No stickers here! And lots of detail. There are two quad turrets on the Falcon, one on top and one on the bottom. The bottom is purely for decoration, but is hard to view and use because the landing gears are so low to the ground. But the top turret is excellent. It looks sharp and has the appearance that it could shoot a squadron of TIE fighters down easily. The turrets rotate 360 degrees, and can change vertical direction around 100 degrees. The best part is inside. Just pop the top turret off to expose a hollow tube. A lego device can slide in and out of it, and has two gunner stations. Very entertaining, to say the least. One thing though: a circulat sticker is located on the top turret, and will often get caught by the rotating turret. The quad blasters often fall off, too. One disappointment was that there was no escape pod like in the old sets. This was probably omitted to make room for the smuggler's compartment. 'Outside Details and Analysis' The outside is basically made out of the thirteen flaps covering the internal parts of the Falcon, and a chain a segments running around the side. There are fairly small gaps in between the flaps, and a few gaps between the chain and the floor. There are lots of detail, and most of it is completely accurate to the actual Millennium Falcon. There's a rotating 360 degree satellite dish which can fold side to side 180 degrees. Each flap and most of the segments of the side chain are different in appearance, but the build is basically the same. The very front flap, larger than the rest, ''must ''on top of the flaps to the sides of it, otherwise the ship will have a lot of gaps in the front and will look really odd. Stickers plague the exterior as well, and peel, too. There's these cool, six black circular pieces on the back three flaps, which have stickers on them. Very accurate to the movies. There's also four gray fins. The two "pincers" at the front of the Falcon never fall off, as they are attached by the blue stick pieces. They are probably the most sturdiest part of the set itself. The back end of the Falcon has a blue straw that, when fitted into the slot, looks like the engine of the Millennium Falcon. The worst part of the outside is also evident in many other LEGO sets; the bottom. Hardly any detail was put here, except for the rotating quad turret, kinda pathetic landing pads, and the ramp. Everything else is the frame. The flick-fire missiles (four) are on the bottom and are nearly impossible to use. 'Overall' The Millennium Falcon is one of those sets which complete any LEGO Star Wars collection. From the interactive inside, to the neat little turrets, and finally the iconic outside details, the Millennium Falcon is a must. 'Rating: ' 'Pros:' *'Excellent detail''' *'Very interactive with lots of cool features' *'Nice build-takes a few hours even for a professional' *'Looks very nice' *'Sturdy' *'Assortment of minifigures' *'"Flyable"' *'Light' *'Definition of cool' *'Flaps stay on' *'Lots of weapons and tools and accessories' ' '''''Cons: *'Stickers. Enough said' *'Quad turret pieces fall off often' *'Cockpit can fall off if hit downwards' *'Hyperdrive flops around' *'No where to permanantly store stuff' *'Landing gears are very small and prevents the ramp from expanding fully' *'Ramp and smuggler's compartment in hard-to-get places' *'Kinda cramped' *'Lacks C-3PO and R2-D2, characters that really needed to be in this set' *'Lacks stormtroopers' *'No escape pod like the old version.' *'Flick fire missiles are impossible to use.' *'No detail on the bottom' *'A little on the pricy side-could have been a little less.' ' The Awesome X! ' Category:Reviews Category:Reviews